Diana Pombo
Diana Sofia Pombo (born in November 17, 2005). Diana is a young dancer that dances at Stars Dance Studio along with her sister Andrea Pombo. In early 2016, she auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation, made it the academy round and was in Team Sasha. She was later a contestant on NBC's World of Dance in 2017 and later did their tour shows. Diana recently revealed in World of Dance video that's she working on a singing career, having wrote her own song. She did her her cover song video this December. Dances Solos Duets Groups World of Dance The next three dancers failed to surpass her, so Diana automatically advances to the next round. Diana was defeated by Eva Igo and finished second in the Junior division. Filmography Movies Television Dance Titles * The Dance Awards National Mini Female Best Dancer 2016 * Universal Ballet Competition Competitive Division Regional Title 2016 * NRG Danced Project Regional #1 Prodigy and Prodigy Assistant 2016 * Shake the Ground Ms. Primary Shaker National Title * Winner, Capezio Award of Excellence 2015 * American Dance Awards Natls Young Dancer of the Year * National Title Winner and 1st Place Overall 2015 * Artist Simply Human National Title Winner and ASH Assistant 2015-2016 * American Dance Awards Young Dancer of the Year 2015 * ADC/IBC The American Dance Competition Youth International Ballet Competition Capezio Award of Excellence / Bronze Medalist 2015 * League of Champions Outstanding Technical Excellence & Highest Score in Category 2015 * Artist Simply Human Technical Execution Award for * Performance Showcase 2015 * Shake The Ground Miss Shake The Ground Title Winner & Capezio Award of Excellence 2015 * New York City Dance Alliance Mini Outstanding Dancer 2015 * On Stage America Miss Petite 2014 * KARS Miss Petite 2014 Gallery Diana_Pombo.jpg Diana Sofia-3 grande.jpg Dianapombomembership.jpg Itsdianapombo 54513541 672654269819583 7189678587131706947 n.jpg Bellabyivana 54800568 676289202809736 7075789844546570215 n.jpg Bellabyivana 54510855 130984031296476 5333845330897547450 n.jpg Bellabyivana 53396441 2199246333470013 1282372704638231908 n.jpg Bellabyivana 53330903 123729072045426 9192911235339413283 n.jpg Bellabyivana 52179428 382781135635535 437331996446381733 n.jpg Itsdianapombo 56539363 1514842851984131 1009544124383847996 n.jpg Itsdianapombo 55879658 376534652942718 8333687140984398142 n.jpg Itsdianapombo 54511899 342323033061712 456474802175707255 n.jpg Itsdianapombo 52952780 2376647715681537 778698172834141487 n.jpg Itsdianapombo 52421022 392983834767343 631052904291343276 n.jpg Videos In the Spotlight Diana Pombo So Danca Diana Pombo - "Tomorrow's Song" solo at NYCDA Gratitude. Diana Pombo Diana Pombo 2014-15 Solo "Synthesis" by Angel Armas and Victor Smalley at Stars Dance Studio Diana Pombo - Arbenita Diana Sofia Pombo - "Torn" solo by Victor Smalley & Angel Armas Diana Pombo - When There Was Love (Stars Dance Studio) Diana Sofia Pombo - Turn to Stone 2014 Solo World of Dance 2017 - Diana Pombo Qualifiers Diana Pombo - Age 9 - "It Must Have Been Love" at ADC IBC-Orlando 2015 Diana Pombo - Transcend (2016 Mini Female Best Dancer) Diana Pombo at Jump Orlando 2017 Diana Pombo -- Belonging Diana Pombo - Becoming (Solo For Finals Comp at The Dance Awards) WBC 2015 Audition 9 yr old Diana Sofia Pombo Cupid Variation Diana Pombo - Eyes (Guest Performance in TDP's Closing Show) World of Dance World of Dance 2017 - Diana Pombo Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2017 - Diana Pombo The Duels (Full Performance) Next Steps Diana Pombo - World of Dance 2018 (Digital Exclusive) External Links *Official Site *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Instagram (3) *Google+ *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Pombo Sisters Category:SYTYCD dancers Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants